Tengo un harem ?
by Reptilian95
Summary: natsu es tan despistado como para darse cuenta que tiene una turbe de chicas persiguiéndolo, acosándolo, intentándolo violar y "amigos" que lo intentaran golpear, masacrar, matar etc. todo por celos , advertencia: habrá muchas escenas 18, lenguaje obceno, etc. las mujeres que hay por el momento son Erza, Mirajane, Lucy, Kana, Lisanna y Juvia (pondre mas)
1. Chapter 1

FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECE

bueno esta es la intruccion a mi nuevo fic

espero que lo disfruten

primero narrara natsu y mas adelante yo

() cambio de esena o algun comentario mio

\- espacios- eso es para explicar algo

bueno los dejo para que continuen, los espero al final del fic

* * *

Tengo un Harem?

Hola mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, soy miembro del mejor gremio de todo Fiero y sus alrededores y se preguntaran cual es? Pos la respuesta es muy fácil: Fairy Tail.

Es el mejor gremio de todo Fiore y no es porque yo lo diga, si no porque nosotros lo demostramos en los juegos mágicos, incluso yo derrote a 2 dragon slayers, pero eso es otra historia.

Yo soy un Dragon Slayer, el de fuego para ser preciso. Bueno creo que me desbie del tema principal.

Hace unos días cuando regresamos a Magnolia después de lo que sucedió en los juegos mágicos y lo de los ataques de los dragones lo cual fue un fastidio, ya que no pude ver a Igneel pero, me encontré a mi tío Atlas Flame, es muy bueno aunque algo Tsundere ya que no le gusta que le día tío, pero yo se que le gusta, lo que sucede es que es algo frio y es irónico porque es el dragon de las flamas del infierno o algo así, ya no me acuerdo.

Bueno para no hacérselas más larga la historia, cuando llegamos a Magnolia eh sentido que las mujeres me tratan diferente y no sé el porqué de esto, solo eh escuchado cuando paso por la calle "el es Natsu-sama Kyaaa!" o "el es Salamander el que derroto a los dragones Kyaaa!" o "es tan sexy Kyaaa!, y no sé porque, es raro verdad?

Bueno no solo pasa en la calle, sino que también en el gremio, las chicas actúan raro cuando estoy cerca y no sé por qué y meda miedo preguntar, la última vez que pregunte algo me golpearon y casi me castran

FLASH BACK

-yo me encontraba pensando en algo que escuche en el gremio y de un de repente, cuando me fije ya tenía a Lucy, Erza, Mira, Juvia, Kana, Lisanna y Kagura que estaba de visita-

Natsu- h-hola, les sucede algo chicas?

Erza- Natsu!

Natsu- Aye!

Erza- que tienes? Porque estas tan callado?

Natsu- no tengo nada, estoy bien

Erza- no mientas, hace rato ignoraste a Gray y a Gajeel que querían pelear contigo

Natsu- que estoy bien, no se preocupen

Juvia- Juvia piensa que Natsu-san esta raro, verdad?

Todas las demás- Aye!

Lucy- anda Natsu, dinos que te preocupa

Natsu- ok, estaba pensando en algo que escuche el otro día y es algo que no entiendo

Lucy- y que es Natsu?

Natsu- es que, bueno es…sobre

Mira- sobre?

Natsu-sobre…

Erza- dinos de una maldita ves!

-yo me asuste y es que estaba avergonzado y es que a todos los que les pregunte se burlaron de mi y no quería decirlo, pero Erza da miedo-

Natsu- como… se… hacen… los… be…bes?

(Todas quedaron impactadas por la pregunta de Natsu)

Erza- idiota!

(Erza golpeo al pobre Natsu y no sabía ni porque)

Natsu- porque me golpeas Erza?

Erza-idiota!

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Desde ese día ya nunca más eh preguntado algo, en especial a las mujeres, ellas dan miedo. Pero volviendo al tema de que se comportan raras conmigo, cuando llego al gremio todas me reciben con una sonrisa o me dan un abrazo o un beso, me hablan para que este con ellas y cuando me quiero ir me detienen.

La verdad es que no entiendo

(En eso la voz del maestro interrumpe la narración de Natsu con un aviso)

Makarov- presten atención!

(Ya cuando tenía la atención de todos dice)

Makarov- como todos saben se acerca el día de San Valentín (14 de febrero) y aremos una fiesta para celebrarlo pero también, como todos saben, habrán muchas declaraciones así que ayudaremos a las parejas a declararse

Alguien random- y como lo hará maestro?

Makarov- buena pregunta, pero será una sorpresa para ese día

Todos- díganos!

Makarov- no! Y por cierto será mañana cuando celebraremos la fiesta así que pónganse a trabajar, los materiales están afuera

(De regreso a la narración de Natsu)

Gracias Reptilian-sama. Ahora que el abuelo nos ah dado la orden de decorar el gremio, me dirigía hacia la bodega que estaba en el patio pero alguien me hablo

Makarov- Natsu!

Natsu- que paso viejo?

Makarov- Natsu necesitó que vallas al consejo

Natsu- y ahora que hice?

Makarov- no me quisieron decir solo solicitaron tu presencia así que acompáñame

Natsu- bueno si no queda de otra

(Lo que nadie sabía es que una pelirroja escucho su conversación y esta enseguida se preocupo)

Erza- maestro!

Makarov- que pasa Erza?

Erza- a donde van usted y Natsu?

Makarov- vamos al consejo mágico y volveremos mañana para la fiesta, así que quiero todo listo

Erza- ok maestro que le vaya bien y tu Natsu mas te vale no hacer una estupidez enfrente del consejo

Natsu- Aye sir!

(Lo siento Natsu pero aquí se termina tu narración, ahora narrare yo de forma omnipresente)

-Natsu y el maestro Makarov llegaron justo a tiempo para la fiesta pero nadie había visto al peli rosa, pero después en el segundo piso apareció Makarov, y este grito para que todos le prestaran atención-

Makarov- escuchen todos! Hoy es un día especial, hoy celebramos el día de san Valentín pero, tenemos otro motivo aun más especial para celebrar

Gray- que paso viejo? No me diga que metieron a flamita a la cárcel, eso sí sería un motivo para celebrar

-Gray recibió un golpe por parte de Erza-

Erza- maestro díganos que paso con Natsu, porque él no está con usted?

Makarov- a eso voy, Natsu! Sal por favor!

-al escuchar el llamado de Makarov, Natsu sale con un traje de color negro con toques rojos pero venia junto a una capa de color blanco-

Makarov- hoy el consejo ha nombrado a Natsu Dragneel, el 5to mago santo!

-todos, sin excepción tenían la boca abierta-

Gray- jajajaja buen chiste viejo jajaja

-todos se comenzaron a reír-

Gajeel- Salamander un mago santo? Jajaja mas bien un santo idiota jajaja

Laxus- jajaja buena esa

Makarov- pero no estoy bromeando

Todos- que?!

Makarov- Natsu fue nombrado un mago santo y no solo eso, también se le construirá un monumento en la ciudad principal del reino

Gray- pero porque a flamita?

Gajeel- Salamander es un bueno para nada!

Makarov- él fue quien nos salvo de los dragones y evito que destruyeran el reino y lo hubieran nombrado uno de los 4 dioses de Ishgal pero esos puesto no se pueden perder hasta que alguien de los ocupantes muera

-todos y cada uno de los integrantes del gremio estaban sorprendidos, el silencio empezó a llenar el lugar hasta que unas personas lo rompieron acercándose a felicitar al peli rosa -

Erza- felicidades Natsu

Mira- felicidades Natsu

Juvia- felicidades Natsu-san

Lucy- felicidades Natsu

Lisanna- felicidades Natsu

Kana- felicidades Natsu

-cada una de ellas se acerco a Natsu para felicitarlo pero no fue solo un apretón de manos, más bien fue un abraso y un beso de parte de cana una de ella y un agarrón de nalga departe de Kana-

Natsu- gracias chicas

-Natsu les dio las gracias junto a una de sus sonrisas marca Natsu la cual hiso que se sonrojaran-

Natsu- chica están bien? Están todas rojas

Todas- Aye!

-dicho eso cada una salió corriendo a diferentes lugares-

Makarov POV- muy interesante, jajaja es bueno ser joven

-en una mesa del gremio se encontraban Laxus, Gray, Jellal, Gildarst, Loke (el espíritu de Lucy) Elfman, Gajeel junto a su novia Levy-

Gray- maldito Natsu! Ya que ahora es un mago santo se cree la gran cosa y se aprovecho de la conmoción del momento para aprovecharse de mi Juvia…maldito

Gildarst- maldito Natsu, cree, que porque es como mi hijo dejare que se aproveche de mi Kana-chan, no dejare que le arrebate su inocencia

Loke- maldito Natsu, se aprovecha del buen corazón de Lucy para poder acosarla…maldito

Laxus- ese Natsu me las pagara, lo Freire con uno de mis rayos!

Jellal- solo porque me venció en la torre del cielo no le da derecho a acercarse a mi Erza… lo matare!

Elfman- aprovecharse de las hermanas de otro no es de hombres!

Gajeel- están celosos?

Todos ellos- no!

Levy- en primera Gray! Tú siempre rechazas a Juvia a sí que cállate, Gildarst! Kana fue la que acoso a Natsu ella le agarro una nalga y ya está grande para saber que hace, Loke! Tu eres el espíritu de Lucy y además tienes a Aries, Laxus! Tú siendo fuerte y valiente eres un cobarde que nunca se ha atrevido a declararse a Mirajane, Jellal! Tú fuiste tan idiota como para rechazar a Erza más de 3 veces, cobarde poco huevo, Elfman! Tú eres su hermano y ellas están grandes para saber que hacen, que acaso tienes complejo de herma?

-todos se quedaron deprimidos por lo que dijo Levy, rodeándolos una aura oscura-

Gajeel- jajaja idiotas jajaja, se dejaron regañar por la enana jajaja

Levy- tu cállate Gajeel que si no hubiera sido por mi nunca te hubieras declarado, maldito tsundere… hmph!

-Levy se arto de las idioteces que decían y se fue a la mesa de las chicas-

Gajeel- las mujeres dan miedo

Todos los demás- si!

-todos ellos se encontraban en la esquina del gremio, recargados en la pared, en posición fetal y con un aura depresiva inmensa, pero ya era momento que empezara todo, Makarov hiso una seña y un reflector lo ilumino, llamando la atención de todos -

Makarov- bueno es hora que comience el acto principal de la noche, aquí a mi lado hay una urna con papeles en blanco pero tienen magia la cual les aparecerá el nombre de la persona que les gusta o aman, así que primero pasen ustedes chicas

-pasaron todas las chicas y ya cuando tenían un papelito Makarov les dijo-

Makarov- ya que tienen su papelito lo sostendrán junto a su corazón por 10 segundos y les aparecerá el resulta pero, no deben de decirle a nadie

-Todas asintieron-

Gray- y nosotros no tomaremos nada maestro?

Makarov- no, solo las mujeres, bueno chicas ahora entréguenme sus papelitos

Chicas- eeeeh?!

Makarov- así es más divertido, así que entréguenlo o se las verán con "eso"

Todas- Aye!

-Makarov dijo los nombres de los enamorados de las magas dejando a Mira, Lucy, Kana, Lisanna, Erza y Juvia para el final-

Makarov- ahora solo quedan los papelitos de las chicas más codiciadas de Fiore!, veamos quienes son los afortunados

Makarov- Lucy su corazón le pertenece a… Natsu

-todos en el gremio ya se lo esperaban así que solo se limitaron a decir "ya era hora"-

Natsu-eh?

Makarov- ahora le toca a Lisanna, su corazón le pertenece a…Natsu otra ves

-igual la misma reacción de todos-

Natsu-eeeh?

Makarov- ahora Erza

Jellal- jajaja de seguro soy yo

Makarov- y el afortunado es… Natsu…que?!

Jellal- maldito!

Natsu-eeeeeeeeh?

Makarov- esperen un momento, déjenme revisar las demás…todas están enamoras de Natsu?!

Todas las chicas- si máster

Makarov- Natsu quien te viera

Natsu- eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!

Erza- a ustedes le gusta Natsu? Pero porque?

Mira-si! Es muy sexy!

Juvia- Natsu-san es genial!

Lucy- si! Es muy simpático

Lisanna- claro! Además es muy tierno

Kana- jajaja si! Además tiene un trasero muy lindo (típica Kana pervertida)

Lucy- Erza y a ti también te gusta?

Erza-s-si, y me gusta porque siempre es amable y humilde a pesar de ser muy fuerte y ser un mago santo

Lisanna-eso quiere decir que…

Lucy- quien se quedara con Natsu?

-todas se voltearon a ver con una mirada asesina dirigida una a la otra-

Kana- quiero advertirles que no dejare que se queden con ese culito, el es mío

Erza- primero pasaras sobre mi cadáver!

Lisanna- no se los dejare!

Mirajane- ara-ara…quieren pelea, quiero que sepan que las hare polvo para quedarme con Natsu

Lucy- aunque sea débil no perderé contra ustedes

Juvia- Juvia no perderá contra sus rivales de amor!

-en otra parte del gremio se encontraba Wendy tratando de hacer que despertara Natsu, ya que se desmallo por la impresión que se había llevado hace unos instantes-

Makarov- oye! Natsu!

Natsu-oh…abuelo, eres tú, jajaja tuve un sueño muy raro soñé que les gustaba a Erza, Mira, Juvia, Lucy, Kana y a Lisanna jajaja que sueños los míos jajaja

Wendy- Natsu-san eso de verdad paso y de hecho están peleando por usted en este momento

Natsu- queeee?! Rápido!...Happy! vámonos a buscar a Igneel!

Happy- Natsu, eres un cobarde

Natsu- cállate gato! Necesitó escapar… ahora!

Wendy- Natsu-san que hará?

Natsu- a que te refieres?

Wendy- que a quien le dará un "si" porque tiene que dar una respuesta!

Natsu- eh? En-enserio?

Wendy- claro!.. Natsu-san!... Natsu-san!

-Wendy le gritaba desesperadamente a Natsu el cual se volvió a desmayar (pobre), pero lo que nadie notaba era una zona donde se escuchaban un montón de maldiciones y era rodeada de un aura oscura llena de depresión-

-en una mesa del gremio, en un rincón se encontraban Laxus, Jellal, Gildarst, Loke, Gray y Elfman, los cuales se encontraban hablando de un tema no muy bueno-

Gray- ese maldito de Natsu! Como se atrevió a quitarme a mi linda Juvia?

Laxus- deja de Juvia, tiene al ángel más hermoso de todo el mundo, Mirajane

Gildarst- jajaja ellas que! mi pobre Kana-chan, ese maldito de Natsu le quiere quitar su pureza!...lo matare!

Loke- ese maldito de Natsu!... quiere abusar de mi Lucy

Jellal- ese Natsu…me las pagara… lo despedazare por quererme quitar a mi Erza

Elfman- quitarte a tu hermanita no es de hombre!...matar al novio de tu hermanita si es de hombres!

Gray- chicos, tenemos que aliarnos!

Los demás- eh?...

Gray- contra Natsu, tenemos que alejarlo de nuestras chicas, que dicen?

Los demás- Aye!

-mientras ellos se ponían de acuerno, en otra mesa-

Lucy- entonces si totas estamos enamoradas de Natsu, que aremos?

Juvia- Juvia piensa que Natsu-san no podrá elegir a todas, solo a una

Lisanna- entonces que haremos?

Mirajane- yo pienso que deberíamos de aliarnos

Erza- Mira, porque dices eso?

Mirajane- conociendo a Natsu, el es muy inocente para estas cosas

Lucy- pienso igual que Mira

Juvia- Juvia piensa que Mirajane-san tiene razón

Lisanna- bueno idea Mira-nee

Erza- ummm… que piensas Kana? Estas muy callada

Kana- tengo un plan

Todas- plan? Dinos!

Kana- el plan es….

-en lo que Kana les explicaba el plan, ballamos afuera del gremio donde 2 personas encapuchas, se encuentran de camino hacia el gremio-

Hombre- ya casi llegamos a Fairy Tail

Mujer- crees que Natsu nos recuerde?

Hombre- claro, si no haré que me recuerde jajajaja!

-de regreso a Fairy Tail, ya se habían decidido los planes y los líderes de los equipos son Kana y Gray-

Kana- bueno chicas, está decidido!

Gray- listo chicos es hora de comenzar nuestro plan

Kana- que el plan "v.a.n" (violemos a Natsu) comience!

Chicas- Aye sir!

Gray- es hora chicos! Que el plan "m.a.n" (matemos a Natsu) comience!

Chicos- Aye sir!

Kana/Gray- **atrapemos a Natsu!**

-mientras tanto un pobre peli rosa se encuentra medio muerto en la enfermería-

Makarov- creo que esto será una masacre… pobre Natsu…

* * *

**_hola que tal_**

**_bueno quisiera saber que les pareció mi nuevo fic, tal vez les parezca aburrido el primer episodio pero es como una introducción, el segun ya empezara lo bueno you know ;) _**

**_me gustaría que dejaran sus opiniones y sugerencias para meter al harem, podría hacer historias de min. 2000 palabras dedicado a cada una por ejemplo uno de erza y como conquista a natsu y como jellal les pone trampas y trata de sabotearlos._**

**_que piensan, bueno se despide su amigo Reptilian95 cual quier cosa pueden enviar un mensaje o comentar aquí _**

**_asta el próximo capitulo el cual sera mas largo y tal ves ya este para el lunes o el martes bye_**


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail no me pertenece ni sus personajes

hola que tal!

este capitulo creo que sera algo aburrido pero no se desesperen el próximo capitulo comenzara ya lo mero mero

ahora los dejos para que lean, ojala y les guste

* * *

Tengo un harem?

Erza- Kana, repítenos el plan para revisar todos los detalles

Kana- ok, plan "V.a.N"

Lo primero aremos dos grupos el grupo "A" y el "V" (A= acosadoras y el V= violadoras)

Lucy- y quienes conforman cada equipo

Kana- en el escuadrón "A" se encontraran: Lisanna, Juvia y tu Lucy en el escuadrón "V" se encontraran: Erza y Mirajane

Lisanna- pero porque solo estarán Erza y Mira-nee en el escuadrón "V"? y porque tú no tienes escuadro?

Kana- muy sencillo Lisanna, Erza y Mira estarán juntas porque son las únicas capases de detener o noquear a Natsu, recuerda que el aunque no lo parezca es el 5to mago santo, y yo no tengo escuadrón porque yo comandare la misión a distancia usando mis cartas

Todas- ooooh! *aplausos* *aplausos*

Kana- lo demás lo vamos a resolver según la situación lo amerite, chicas tienen que ser discretas y tratar de disfrazar su olor

Juvia- pero Juvia no usa perfume

Kana- no es eso Juvia, recuerda que Natsu al ser un dragon slayer tiene los sentidos mas desarrollados, lo que quiero decir es que puede reconocernos por nuestro olor como un perro, por eso es importante que traten de hacer lo posible para cambiar su olor

Juvia- Juvia sigue sin entender pero, Juvia se esforzara por su amado Natsu-san!

Kana- bueno como sea, tenemos que poner en marcha nuestro plan

Todas- Aye!

Lisanna- pero a todo esto, como sabremos quién se quedara con Natsu?

Lucy- es cierto, que haremos?

Erza- es verdad…Natsu solo puede elegir a una

Mirajane- ara-ara…yo digo que cuando llegue el momento lo decidiremos

Juvia- pero hay algo mas impórtate de lo cual Juvia se acaba de dar cuenta

Totas- que?

Juvia- alguien sabe los gustos de Natsu-san, por ejemplo: cuál es su comida favorita, donde le gusta pasar su tiempo, que es lo que odia y lo más importante… que le gusta de una mujer. Juvia piensa que todo eso es muy importante para saber cómo conquistar a Natsu-san

Erza- Juvia tiene razón, alguien sabe alguna de esas cosas?

Mira- yo

Lisanna- que sabes Mira-nee?

Mirajane- yo conozco la mayoría de los gusto de Natsu, por ejemplo: su comida favorita son las chuletas de puerco asadas, no le gusta el brócoli, le gusta ir a pescar con Happy pero no sé dónde y lo de que le gusta en una mujer nunca me lo ah dicho, por más que le pregunte no me lo dice, pasa lo mismo que cuando le pregunto adonde seba a pescar con Happy

Lucy- yo se donde le gusta ir a pescar con Happy

Lisanna- pero como lo sabes? A Natsu nunca le gusto que nadie fuera con el, cuando intentaba acompañarlos, siempre me decía que era un lugar secreto o simplemente desaparecía cuando tenía la oportunidad

Erza- es cierto, una vez lo golpee para que me digiera donde era pero, ni a golpes me quiso decir, es muy reservado con ese lugar

Lisanna- j-jajá *risa forzada* típico de ti Erza pero, como es que sabes donde es Lucy?

Lucy- b-bueno…y-yo…un día lo… seguí hasta un lago, ese lago esta en lo profundo del bosque

Kana- no puedo creer que tu haigas echo eso Lucy, jajaja te pareces a Juvia

Lucy- no me enorgullezco de eso! *sonrojada*

Juvia- así que no solo eres el rival de amor de Juvia, sino que también el rival acosador de Juvia…Juvia esta impactada *mordiendo su trapo*

Erza- dejando de lado las mañas acosadoras de Lucy y Juvia, tenemos que tratar de averiguar que le gusta en una mujer o en que se fija

Mirajane- eso será difícil, no creo que Natsu nos diga algo al respecto, sin contar lo infantil que es

Lucy- debería de haber una forma en la que sea más fácil conseguir esa información…ummmm… *pensando*

Lisanna- alguien tiene una idea?

Erza- no, Natsu es muy idiota y si le preguntamos lo más seguro es que no entienda la pregunta

Juvia- Juvia está de acuerdo con Erza-san

Kana- esto es un problema, para poder llevar a cabo el plan "V.a.N" necesitamos esa información

Mirajane- tengo una idea *se le forma una sonrisa picara*

Todas las demás- dinos!

Mirajane- acérquense…bueno el plan consiste en…

-mientras tanto en la mesa de los hombres (celosos, psicópatas, despistados, cobardes y tsunderes)-

Jellal- entonces, el plan es?...

Gray- el plan "M.a.N" (Matemos a Natsu) el plan consiste en tratar de sabotear todo intento de "seducción" de Natsu hacia las chicas

Loke- pero como lo haremos?

Gray- es sencillo, cuando Natsu se le acerque a cualquiera de nuestras chicas, lo retamos y conociendo a Natsu el nunca rechazaría un reto

Laxus- pero eso solo aplicaría en el gremio, que haremos cuando estén afuera del gremio? Por ejemplo en una misión

Gray- en ese caso usaremos disfraces si es necesario, todo es balido para evitar que Natsu se le acerque a las chicas

Gildarst- tenemos que estropear las citas de Natsu! Y proteger a las chicas de esa bestia sexual!

Elfman- sabotear citas es de hombres!

Laxus- pero no sean idiotas como sabremos donde está Natsu? No siempre estarán en el gremio

Jellal- el tiene razón, si queremos darle una golpiza a Natsu, no es que quiera romperle los huesos uno por uno o hacer un agujero en la tierra llenarlo de agua y echarle pirañas, cocodrilos y tiburones sin haberlos alimentado por 3 días y luego aventar a Natsu con un ancla atada a su piernas, verdad? (sarcasmo donde) , tenemos que saber donde se encuentra y no creo que sea fácil encontrarlo si se nos llega a perder de vista

Gray- es fácil, para eso tenemos a nuestro mejor aliado

Todos los chicos- eh?

Gray- hey! Ven!

-en eso se acerca un malhumorado Gajeel-

Gray- les presento nuestro mejor localizador, yo lo llamo "R.P.A 2000"

Gajeel- en primera mi nombre es Gajeel y en segunda, que rayos significa "R.P.A 2000"?

Gray- significa Rastrea, Persigue y Atrapa y el 2000 lo hace escuchar mas pro

Gajeel- eso suena estúpido pero, porque rayos te tengo que ayudar a perseguir al idiota de Salamander? Ni tan siquiera mi novia está involucrada, yo que tengo que ver en su plan?

Gray- es simple, si no nos ayudas le diré a Levy quien fue el culpable de que se muriera su pescadito Memo

Gajeel- no te atreverías!

Gray- oye! Lev… *lo interrumpe Gajeel*

Gajeel- ok! Les ayudare pero, ni se te ocurra decirle algo a Levy!

Gray- así se habla Gajeel

Jellal- pero para que queremos a Gajeel aquí?

Gray- es simple, con su súper olfato podemos rastrear a Natsu donde quiera que este

Gray- bueno ahora les explicare bien los detalles y donde entra Gajeel en el plan

-estos se quedaron platicando sobre su plan, ahora regresemos con las chicas del gremio-

Mirajane- el plan es el siguiente:

Hoy cuando salgamos del gremio, le diré a Natsu que le organizamos una salida con nosotras y los chicos pero, solo ira una de nosotras y las demás la apoyaremos detrás de escena

Lisanna- pero Natsu va a querer ir por los demás, como le haremos para que no vaya a buscarlos?

Mirajane- si eso ocurre le diremos que están en un encargo departe del maestro o que están en una misión

Lucy- todo está muy bien y todo pero, quien ira primero?

Mirajane- hay una forma de arreglarlo

Lucy- cual?

Mirajane- simple, con un, piedra, papel o tijera

Todas- eh?!

Mirajane- es lo más rápido y simple

Lucy- bueno, ya que…

Lisanna- ganare!

Juvia- Juvia no perderá contra sus rivales de amor y la rival acosadora de Juvia!

Erza- ganare!

Kana- si gano, podre agasajarme a Natsu, así que no perderé

Mirajane- está decidido, comiencen

Todas- piedra, papel o tijeras!

El resultado fue:

1.-Juvia

2.-Erza

3.-Lucy

4.-Mirajane

5.-Kana

6.-Lisanna

Mirajane- bueno, ya que todo está decidido, mañana comenzaremos con el plan

Todas- Aye!

-ya que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo, del lado de la chicas, que consistía en tener citas con Natsu, hasta que una lo enamore y el lado de los chicos que todos sus planes, al último solo quedaran en hacerle la vida imposible a Natsu (envidiosos puff, para que miento yo también le haría la vida imposible). Ahora vamos con nuestro afortunado/desafortunado amigo peli rosa-

Natsu- a-are… dónde estoy?

Wendy- Natsu-san ya se siente mejor?

Natsu- si, gracias por ayudarme Wendy *sonrisa*

Wendy- me a-alegra servirle en algo Natsu-san *sonrojada*

Natsu- oye Wendy, tienes fiebre? Estas muy roja! Haber *poniendo su frente con la Wendy* no tienes fiebre

Wendy- n-no…m-me…p-p-pasa…nada

Natsu- ok si tú lo dices, oye Wendy que paso? Porque me desmaye?

Wendy- bueno lo que paso fue que…

-cuando Wendy le contaría por segunda vez a Natsu lo ocurrido hace unas horas, se abrió la puerta en un instante, asomándose dos sombras, una de apariencia femenina y la otra de apariencia masculina-

Hombre- hola Fairy Tail!

Mujer- estamos buscando a Natsu Dragneel!

Erza- quienes son ustedes?

Hombre- somos unos viejos conocidos de Natsu, ya conteste tu pregunta, ahora dime…donde está Natsu?

Mirajane- no les daremos a Natsu! No sabemos sus intenciones

Mujer- solo queremos aclarar una deuda pendiente con el

Juvia- Juvia no les entregara a su Natsu-san!

Lucy- así es!

Lisanna- primero tendrán que derrotarnos!

Kana- bueno, si no queda de otra más que pelear… pelearemos!

-en eso sale Natsu de la enfermería-

Natsu- que está pasando aquí? Que es ese alboroto?

Hombre- por fin nos volvemos a encontrar Natsu Dragneel

-en eso la mujer misteriosa se le aventó a Natsu-

Mujer- Natsuuu!

-pero en vez de atacar a Natsu se le avienta y lo abraza de una manera muy ¿dulce?-

Mujer- Natsu! Te extrañe!

Natsu-eh? Quien eres?

-después que Natsu hiso la pregunta la mujer se puso al lado del hombre encapuchado y a la mirada de todos del gremio unos con duda y otros con instinto de pelea, se quitaron la gabardina que los cubría… la mujer tiene el pelo de color café, sus ojos son de color verde, unos pechos bastante grandes (como los de Lucy o Erza), unas piernas firmes y bien formadas, por no mencionar su hermoso rostro y su firme trasero...ahora el hombre: el es feo-

Hombre- oye no te paces pinche Reptilian, tu as de estar muy guapo

Reptilian- mira este es mi historia y si yo quiero que midas 40 centímetros y tu cabeza mida el triple que tu cuerpo, así será! Me entiendes?! Y si me vuelves a levantar la voz, te pondré pechos del tamaño de una sandia

Hombre- p-perdón Reptilian-sama, no volveré a decirle nada

Reptilian- así se habla, bueno ahora continuare

-el hombre: es de rostro normal (para que no se agüite), alto, de pelo color negro y ojos negros-

Natsu- n-no…m-me…d-digas…e-e-eres…s-son…

Hombre- Natsu que te pasa? Ya nos olvidaste? Ya no te acuerdas de tu compadre y de tu prometida?

Mujer- Natsu! *Sniff* ya te olvidaste de mi *sniff* ya no me quieres! *llorando*

Natsu- no es eso…si me acuerdo de ustedes… Cuervo…Liz

Erza- Natsu! Quienes son ellos? Y porque ella dice ser tu prometida

Lucy- si Natsu, explícate!

Lisanna! Estamos esperando Natsu

Mirajane/Juvia/Kana- apúrate!

Natsu- bueno ellos son

-pero Cuervo lo interrumpió-

Cuervo- lo siento, creo que no aparecimos de la mejor manera, bueno déjenos presentarnos de la manera apropiada, mi nombre es Cuervo y ella es mi hermana Liz

Liz- un gusto

-en eso aparece Makarov junto a Wendy-

Makarov- mucho gusto jóvenes, mi nombre es Makarov y soy el maestro de este gremio pero nos gustaría saber, de dónde conocen a Natsu?

Liz- Natsu es mi prometido *sonriendo*

Todo el gremio- queeee?!

Cuervo- permítanme explicar lo que mi tonta herma no dijo, bueno nosotros conocimos a Natsu en una de sus misiones ya hace mucho, el estaba de paso en el pueblo y nosotros trabajamos en un restaurante, el vino a comer a el restaurante donde trabajábamos yo y Liz, cuando estaba comiendo entraron unos hombres que pertenecían a un gremio oscuro y tomaron de rehén a Liz, pero en eso Natsu se levanto de su asiento y de un momento a otro tenia a Liz en sus brazos y a los magos oscuros noqueados y en una pila al fondo

Liz- y ese día le pregunte si podría ser su esposa, ya que me enamore de el cuándo me salvo de esos magos oscuros

Gajeel- y Salamander acepto que fueras su esposa?

Liz- de primero se negó pero, después le dije que le cocinaría mucha comida deliciosa todos los días y acepto *sonrisa*

-cuando dijo eso todas las chicas que son Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Mirajane, Kana y Lisanna le echaron una mirada asesina al peli rosa que solo miraba la escena, hasta que por fin pudo reaccionar-

Natsu- Cuervo! Como has estado? Y como sabían dónde estaba? *sonriendo*

Cuervo- bien, la verdad que desde la vez que nos salvaste, te hemos estado buscando pero nunca dimos con tu paradero pero, recordé el día que nos salvaste y recordé el tatuaje de tu brazo derecho y pregunte si alguien lo conocía y nos dijeron que el tatuaje es parte del gremio Fairy Tail que se localizaba aquí en magnolia

Liz- Natsu! Te extrañe mucho~ porque nunca regresaste por mi? Recuerda que soy tu prometida!

Natsu- eh? Bueno… oye! Cuervo quieres una cerveza?

-rápidamente Natsu cambio de tema, aunque Natsu es muy inocente con lo que respecta al amor, tampoco quiere decir que sea idiota y no conozca lo que es estar "comprometido" con alguien-

-Cuervo y Natsu se fueron a la barra dejando a Liz con las demás chicas y esta solo sentía que le recorría un escalofrió por la espalda, causado por la mirada asesina de las chicas del gremio-

Mirajane- mucho gusto Liz, yo soy Mirajane y soy la amiga de Natsu y el AMA MI comida

Lucy- hola yo soy Lucy, mucho gusto y también soy amiga de Natsu y el SIEMPRE DUERME en MI CAMA

Erza- soy Erza, un gusto y al igual que ella soy amiga de Natsu y yo SIEMPRE lo noqueo cuando viajamos JUNTOS en tren

Juvia- hola Juvia es Juvia no como lluvia sino como Juvia, un gusto y al igual que mis rivales de amor soy amiga de Natsu-san y yo SIEMPRE lo acoso

Lisanna- hola soy Lisanna, mucho gusto y soy la amiga de la infancia de Natsu

Kana- soy Kana y yo le agarre el trasero a Natsu y en MUY SUAVE (típica Kana con su afición al trasero de Natsu)

-a la pobre de Liz solo se le resbalaba una gota de sudor al ver el aura asesina de las chicas pero, a la vez también sentía que si ira aumentaba y todo sabemos porque…así es celos!-

Liz- un gusto, yo soy Liz y soy la PROMETIDA de Natsu

-a las demás solo les aumento el instinto asesino al escuchar la palabra "prometida"-

Erza- mira Liz a mí me gustan las cosas sin rodeos así que te lo dejare bien claro… NO TE DEJAREMOS A Natsu!

Todas las demás- así es!

Liz- mira Teresa a mi no me espantas y as-le como quieras pero no me quitaras a Natsu!

Erza- es Erza! No Teresa, entonces si así quieres las cosas atente a las consecuencias!

Liz- no les tengo miedo!

Mirajane- ara-ara que valiente, sentiré lastima cuando arruine ese lindo rostro que tienes *sonrisa macabra*

Lucy- hay ocasiones que Mira da más miedo que Erza *asustada*

Lisanna- estoy de acurdo contigo Lucy

Las demás (e septo Mirajane y Erza) - Aye!

Todas- vamos a pelear!

-mientras la pelea más monstruosa del mundo se llevaba a cabo por las mujeres del gremio y Liz, vallamos a la barra con el peli rosa, Cuervo y los metiches-

Cuervo- y como has estado Natsu?

Natsu- bien, no me puedo quejar bueno si, de los maltratos de Erza

Cuervo- jajaja con lo fuerte que eres y que una mujer te domine que patético y mas siendo un mago santo

Natsu- como sabes que soy un mago santo? Si apenas me entere yo hoy

Cuervo- contactos…contactos Natsu, oye te puedo preguntar algo?

Natsu- si, dime

Cuervo- te casaras con Liz?

-cuando pregunto eso los magos chismosos y acoplados los cuales son Gray, Elfman, Jellal, Laxus, Gildarst y Loke se pusieron contentos al pensar que si Natsu se casaba con Liz ellos tendrían el camino libre con las chicas pero…-

Natsu- no lose

Cuervo- eh? Como que no lo sabes?

Natsu- lo que pasa…

-Natsu le conto todo lo que sabía de sus enamoradas y como estaba la situación actual-

Natsu- entonces si elijo a una las demás me mataran *dijo con miedo*

Cuervo- jajaja la tienes difícil pero, que maldito suertudo! Ojala y te de una patada un caballo y te mueras *con envidia*

-en eso se escuchan las voces de las chicas diciendo todas "

¡Natsu es mío!" y después un gran estruendo-

Natsu- ves lo que te digo, tengo miedo, tengo una idea! Les diré que me tengo que ir a una misión y cuando este lejos me escapare hacia las montañas, ya en las montañas construiré mi casa o buscare una cueva y nunca saldré de ella

Cuervo- Natsu, enserio piensas vivir como un ermitaño solo para no tener que darle unas respuesta a las chicas?

Natsu- Aye! Las mujeres dan miedo *echo volita y con un aura oscura rodeándolo*

Cuervo- hay Natsu… bueno, al ser mi mejor amigo te apoyare si necesitas mi ayuda

Natsu- gracias!

Cuervo- oye Natsu, y ellos quienes son? Nomas están sentados a nuestros lados escuchando, no me digas que…

Natsu- no es lo que piensas, ellos son mis amigos del gremio, mira ellos son Laxus, Gray, Loke, Elfman, Gildarst y Jellal pero aun falta Gajeel, bueno como sea

Cuervo- mucho gusto

-ya que se terminaron de presentar con Cuervo, los chicos se fueron a otra mesa dejando a Natsu y Cuervo a solas-

Cuervo- oye Natsu

Natsu- que pasa?

Cuervo- no notaste como si te quisieran asesinar cuando hablábamos de las chicas?

Natsu- bueno lo que pasa

-le platico que ellos se pusieron así cuando las chicas dijeron que él les gustaba-

Cuervo- aaah ya sé lo que pasa

Natsu- que es?

Cuervo- celos, tienen celos de ti

Natsu- de mí?

Cuervo- así es, tienen celos de que la chica que a ellos le gusta, tu le gustes a ellas y por eso te tienen celos pero…

Natsu- pero?

Cuervo- te recomiendo que tengas cuidado con ellos, al tener celos de ti, ellos lo más posible es que atenten contra ti, así que ten mucho cuidado

Natsu- bueno si tú lo dices, bueno vamos a comer algo que me muero de hambre

Cuervo- jajaja tan despreocupado como siempre, bueno, vamos!

-mientras que Natsu y Cuervo se iban a comer, en la mesas de los chicos se podían escuchar maldiciones y amenazas contra Natsu pero, eso no importa porque tenemos una pelea de chicas por el corazón del mas despistado/infantil/idiota que es Natsu-

Liz- esto no puede seguir así

Lucy- es cierto, si continuamos peleando se destruirá el gremio

Erza- entonces, que propones, Lucy?

Lucy- ya sé, qué tal si la incluimos en nuestro plan!

Mirajane- me parece bien

Todas- ok!

Liz- que plan?

Lisanna- el plan es…

-ya que le explicaron el plan a Liz-

Lisanna- entonces qué? aceptas?

Liz- claro! Y les digo que no perderé

Lucy- igual yo!

Lisanna- igual yo!

Erza- y yo!

Mirajane- que lindas~ pero no perderé!

Juvia- Juvia no perderá contra sus rivales de amor!

Kana- no perderé tampoco!

Kana- entonces… mañana comenzaremos con el plan!

Erza/Mirajane/Liz/Juvia/Lucy/Lisanna/Kana- **Que comience la lucha por el corazón de Natsu!**

* * *

**hola! quisiera saber que les pareció este capitulo, ya se que esta aburrido pero en el siguiente comenzara ya lo que todos esperamos, you know!**

**muchas gracias por el apoyo a esta historia y por dejar sus reviews, a los cuales conteste por mensaje privado pero igual les agradeceré pero primero le quiero decir a Shion con lo de Wendy jajaja eres un lolicon ok no yo no juzgo y para que veas que soy compa (amigo) la pondré mas adelante **

**bueno ahora pondré a todos los demás, gracias a: Shion/Natsu troll/Erendir/Brudark/Alosst5/Clow-Nixus-Sama/Carlitoslokillo/Nestor in/X10go707/Treeofsakuras/Agusman y a todos los Guest **

**bueno eso es todo, un saludo y cualquier duda o sugerencia o insulto comentarlo para saber en que estoy mal y poder mejorarlo **

**se despide su amigo Reptilian95 el cual esta muy emocionado por el regreso de Fairy Tail, ya mero! **

**nos vemos luego bye**


	3. aviso

Hola, este solo es un aviso para informarles que actualizare próximamente, solo corregiré las narraciones y los errores que tiene el fic

Aparte les quiero pedir disculpas por haber dejado de escribir, solo les puedo decir que tuve ciertos problemas con mis padres pero, ya estare actualizando cada que tenga oportunidad

Un saludo a todos, se despide su amigo Reptilian95


	4. otro dia en fairy tail (extra)

Hola, se que me eh tardado en subir un capitulo, por eso mismo les traigo este extra que es un suceso antes de que inicie el plan de las chic s de fairy tail

espero les guste, es algo corto pero es un "por mientras"

disfrutenlo

fairy tail no me pertece y si fuera mio ya hubiera echo una vercion H jajaja

* * *

Otro dia normal en Fairy Tail

Hoy nos encontramos en el gremio de Fairy Tail, todo es normal como siempre, esperen un momento, ¿Por qué nadie esta peleando? ¿Por qué Erza esta sonrojada? ¿Por qué Mirajane está en el piso con un rio de sangre saliendo de su nariz? ¿Por qué Juvia, Lucy, Lisanna y Kana tienen su cara en estado de shock? Y ¿Por qué Natsu tiene un gran sonrojo en su cara y haciendo los ojos de cachorrito rogando por ayuda?

Si quieren respuestas veamos el próximo flash back patrocinado por Reptilian95®

_**-FLASH BACK-**_

Nos encontramos en el gremio de Fairy Tail todo era alegría y diversión, gente peleando, jet y Droy acosando a Levy, Gajeel persiguiendo a Jet y Doy para matarlos por acosar a su "enana", etc. Pero en una mesa se pueden ver barios hombres jóvenes y uno viejo

Gildarst- hey! No te pases de lanza conmigo!

Reptilian- cállate o te aumento la edad, te pongo arrugas y una panza tan grande que ocuparas una carretilla para poder caminar

Gildarst- por eso digo que soy un hombre maduro jejeje

Bueno como decía, en una mesa llena de hombres se podían escuchar unas risas llenas de… ¿maldad? Y si se preguntan ¿quiénes están reunidos y que hacen? Eso se los responderé a continuación.

En esa mesa se encuentran la mayoría de los hombres más fuertes e idiotas del gremio Fairy Tail

Gray- oye nosotros no somos idiotas!, mejor describidnos como se debe

Bueno en esa mesa se encuentran los hombres más fuertes, idiotas, tsunderes, celosos, lentos y raros del gremio, se los describiré rápidamente.

Gray Fullbuster: mago de hielo y el idiota que no sabe aceptar sus sentimientos que tiene hacia Juvia

Jellal Fernández: el único pendejo que conozco que rechaza a una mujer hermosa como Erza más de 3 veces con las escusas mas estúpidas del mundo

Laxus Dreyar: el mago autoproclamado el más fuerte de Fairy Tail y el que rechaza sus sentimientos por Mirajane según el que porque el amos te hacer débil

Gildarst Clive: un viejo verde que tiene un complejo con su hija Kana

Elfman Stratuss: un hombre que se la pasa repitiendo hombre por cualquier cosa y el que tiene un complejo de hermana

Loke: un espirito celestial que es un mujeriego y por ahí se dice que le gusta que le den de azotes

Bueno estos hombres se encuentran discutiendo de cómo librarse del acosador, pervertido, bestia sexual y hurtador de hijas de nombre Natsu Dragneel. Veamos que dicen

Gray- saben tengo una idea de cómo librarnos de Natsu sin tenernos que mancharnos las manos

Jellal- ¿de qué trata?

Loke- ¿y cómo está eso de no mancharnos las manos?

Gray- saben que las chicas odian a los pervertidos ¿verdad?

Gildarst- si, una vez le dije un piropo a Erza y me rompió 2 costillas y mi dedito gordo del pie de un pisotón

Gray- basado en eso hare que ellas odien a Natsu por pervertido

Laxus- por si no sabes, Natsu es un idiota que no sabe nada sobre ese tipo de temas, hasta hace unos días me pregunto cómo se hacen los bebes

Gildarst- a mí también me pregunto pero me puse a reír tanto que no le conteste

Jellal- oooh! Jejeje

Laxus- ¿tú que tienes loco?

Gray- al parecer Jellal entendió el mensaje, miren como Natsu no sabe cómo se "hacen los bebes" nosotros lo "ayudaremos" con su duda

Gildarst- jejeje lo engañaremos

Laxus- y lo aremos pasar por un pervertido

Elfman- engañar a los idiotas es de hombres!

Todos- jejejeje ya verás Natsu jejejeje

Dejando a esos malditos locos, ahora vamos con las chicas más sensuales, pechugonas y con un trace… perdón me desvié del tema principal, bueno vamos a donde se encuentra una mesa llena de chicas que cada 5 minutos gritan "¡kyaaa!"

Erza- bueno ya que estamos de acuerdo con el plan, hay que ponernos de acuerdo en el plan "b" encaso de que fallemos el plan principal

Mirajane- ¿alguna sugerencia?

Kana- jejejeje

Lucy- ¿tienes alguna idea, Kana?

Lisanna- tengo un mal presentimiento de esto –murmuro por lo bajo-

Juvia- habla rápido rival de amor, Juvia quiere ir rápido a acosar a Natsu-sama

Erza- ¿desde cuándo llamas a Natsu con el "sama"?

Juvia- desde hace 20 segundos

-A todas se les escurrió una gota por la nuca por la respuesta de Juvia-

Mirajane- como sea, habla Kana

Kana- en caso de que fallemos el plan "V.a.N" solo nos iremos al plan " .N"

Lucy- ¿ .N?

Kana- todas contra Natsu, si no lo tenemos por amor será a la fuerza jejeje, bien chicas necesitaremos lo siguiente:

*cuerda

*cinta adhesiva

*licor

*afrodisiacos

Mejor vamos de regreso con los hombres y dejemos a estas futuras violadoras

-mesa de los "hombres"-

Gray- Elfman ve por Natsu y dile que le tenemos la respuesta a su pregunta del otro día

-Elfman se retira y a los 8 minutos y 35 segundos regresa con Natsu-

Natsu- ¿chicos es cierto que tienen la respuesta?- con estrellitas en los ojos- si es así ¿como se termina este laberinto de la caja del cereal? Quiero llegar rápido al dragon que esta al final del laberinto

Gray- Natsu idiota! No es esa respuesta, es la respuesta a tu pregunta de cómo se hacen los bebes

Natsu- ok, y ¿enserio me ayudaran?

Gildarst- claro Natsu! –Con una sonrisa malvada- ya sabes que siempre te ayudaremos jejeje

Natsu- y bien ¿Cuál es la respuesta?

Gray- mira los bebes se hacen con las mujeres

Natsu- ¿mujeres? ¿No nacen de huevos?

Jellal- Natsu ¿de dónde sacaste que los bebes nacen de los huevos?

Natsu- pues cuando Happy nació, nació de un huevo

Laxus- Natsu… eres un idiota

Gray- Natsu, los bebes nacen cuando un hombre y una mujer de quieren mucho, deja te explico todo el proceso.

Y así pasaron 2 horas ya que Natsu no entendía

Gray- ¿ya entendiste Natsu?

Natsu- si

Laxus- ¿enserio?

Natsu- claro!

Jellal- bueno está bien

-Natsu se fue de con los demás y se dirigió hacia las chicas-

Natsu- hola chicas!

Chicas- h-hola Natsu!

Natsu- ch-chicas te-tengo un fa-favor que pe-pe-pedirles

Chicas- dinos

Natsu- te-tengan un be…

Erza- habla bien Natsu!

Natsu- es que es vergonzoso!

Mirajane- anda Natsu no tienes porque sentir vergüenza con nosotras

Natsu- bien

Juvia- entonces Natsu-sama ¿Qué necesita de nosotras?

Natsu- te-tengan un be-be-bebe con migo!

-Fin del Flash Back, este Flash Back fue traído a ustedes por Reptialin95® el próximo emperador del universo-

-todos los que escucharon se quedaron helados con lo que dijo a excepción del grupo de chicos que se encontraba en la otra esquina, estos se encontraban muertos de risa-

Las chicas tuvieron diferentes reacciones

Erza se quedo sonrojada y no podía hablar de una manera correcta solo decía incoherencias, Mirajane se desmayo debido a la hemorragia nasal, al imaginarse a ella y Natsu haciendo bebes, Juvia, Lisanna, Lucy y cana se quedaron más que sorprendidas.

Natsu- chicas?

Erza- ¿Na-Natsu que di-diablos dices?

Lucy- Natsu, ¿sabes lo que estás diciendo?

Juvia- Juvia estaría más que complacida Natsu-sama

Lisanna-….-seguía en shock-

Kana- Natsu no espere que fueras así! Pero, no me molesta es mas vamos ahora! Para luego es tarde!

Mirajane despertó e hiso la pregunta más inteligente del mundo

Mirajane- Natsu, ¿puedes repetir lo que dijiste?

Natsu- suspiro- dije ¿Qué si quieren tener un bebe conmigo?

Erza- Natsu! ¿De dónde sacaste esa idiotez? ¿Sabes cómo se hacen los bebes?

Natsu- si, los demás me lo explicaron

Lucy- Natsu, ¿me podrías decir cómo se hacen los bebes?

Natsu- es vergonzoso!

Lisanna- por favor Natsu –haciendo los ojitos de cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia en pleno invierno-

Natsu- está bien pero ¿y si mejor les muestro cómo?

Todas se quedaron en shock pero siempre hay una animada

Kana- haber Natsu, muéstrame como se hacen los bebes

-Kana estaba a punto de quitarse su blusa pero algo la detuvo-

Natsu- claro!

-Natsu se le acerco, la abraso por la cintura y se aproximo a su cara y le dio un beso en la ¿mejilla?-

Kana- ¿Natsu porque me besaste la mejilla?

Natsu- es que los chicos me dijeron que los bebes se hacen cuando un hombre y una mujer se besan pero, besar en la boca es vergonzoso así que te bese la mejilla, además me dijeron que los bebes se hacen con mujeres hermosas y ustedes son la mujeres más hermosas que conozco –dijo todo rojo como el cabello de Erza-

A las chicas solo se les escapo un "awww" porque ellas miraban la inocencia de Natsu y su sonrojo de una manera muy tierna

Mirajane- entonces ¿los chicos te dijeron que así se hacen los bebes?

Natsu- si, ellos me dijeron que si se los pedía a ustedes estarían muy contentas

Chicas- ya veo

Las chicas se acercaron a Natsu y le dieron un beso en el cachete cada una y luego se marcharon a la mesa donde se encontraban los chicos, los cuales al verlas se asustaron, ya que vieron a una figura con una capucha negra y un oz en su mano

Chicas- tenemos que hablar chicos! –con una sonrisa encantadora-

Chicos- kyaaaa! –gritaron de manera muy varonil-

Y recibieron el castigo patrocinado por las criaturas más macabras de todo universo…las mujeres por querer pervertir a Natsu antes que ellas lo hicieran.

-y así trascurre otro día en el gremio de Fairy Tail-


	5. Chapter 5

hola, por si esto aparece como una actualizacion solo quiero decirles que cambie unos errores en este capitulo. oh! casi lo olvido, pronto actualizare este fic.

un saludo de parte de su amigo Reptilian95...El proximo rey del harem, ok no :p

hola ¿que tal?, hoy vengo con el siguiente capitulo de mi fic, espero y sea de su agrado y les aviso que hay una parte donde deben poner una canción, espero y lo hagan por que eso es lo que le dará la emocion a esa parte- al menos es lo que pienso- los dejo para que lean el fic, un saludo y nos vemos al final

* * *

Hoy en el gremio de Fairy Tail podemos ver una emocionada Juvia que se acerca a un troglodita que se hace llamar Natsu Dragneel.

La hermosa joven de cabellos azulados se retira de manera nerviosa de la mesa donde hace unos minutos se encontraba platicando con sus amigas sobre su cita con Natsu y que podría hacer esta en caso de que llegara a obtener aquella cita tan deseada. Después de hablar un poco sobre el tema- más o menos 3 horas- se levantó de manera decidida y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Natsu.

Cuando estaba a no más de tres metros de Natsu, sintió las dudas brotando en ella: ¿Qué pasaría cuando le mencionara a Natsu la idea de tener una cita? Y ¿si la rechaza? ¿La odiara y pensara que es una fácil? Todas esas dudas se esfumaron cuando se encontraba delante del peli-rosa

Juvia- Natsu-sama- hablo en un susurro- quisiera decirle algo

Natsu volteo y la miro por unos segundos. Observo su lindo vestido azul que llevaba puesto en ese momento, su cabellera azul que brillaba con la luz del sol y un pequeño sonrojo que adornaban sus mejillas. Termino de observarla y se levantó de donde se encontraba sentado

Natsu- hola juvia-menciono con su radiante sonrisa- ¿Qué me quieres decir?- pregunto con curiosidad- dime lo que quieras y si alguien te hiso algo ¡yo mismo lo mandare al infierno!

Juvia- ¡n-no Natsu-sama! ¡Nadie le hiso algo a Juvia, Juvia se encuentra perfecta!

Natsu- que bueno, me alegra que nadie te haiga echo algo malo- sonrió Natsu- ¿entonces que ocupaba?

Juvia- b-bueno…Juvia le quisiera preguntar ¿quiere usted Natsu-sama acompañarme a una cita el día de mañana?- juvia estaba muy nerviosa- si Natsu-sama no- fue interrumpida por Natsu-

Natsu- claro que me gustaría ir contigo a una cita juvia- respondió contento- entonces nos vemos mañana

Juvia- ¡cl-claro Natsu-sama! Nos vemos en el gremio a las 12:00 en el gremio

Los dos jóvenes se despidieron y se dirigieron a mesas distintas. Juvia se dirigió con las demás chicas y Natsu con cuervo

Natsu se puso a buscar a su amigo/compadre/cuñado

Natsu- cuervo- se acercó donde se encontraba su amigo y tomo ha ciento a su lado- Cuervo necesito de tu ayuda

Cuervo- oh, así que necesitas ayuda del gran Cuervo-sama hojojojo- ríe como tsundere de clase alta- dime ¿en que necesitas que te guie joven descarriado?

Natsu- ¿cuervo tú alguna vez has ido a una cita con una chica?

Cuervo- cl-claro que eh tenido citas con chicas

Natsu- ¡oh! Debes de ser muy popular con las chicas- menciono con mucha emoción- en mi caso nunca eh tenido una cita- menciono algo triste- por eso es que necesito de tu ayuda

Cuervo- jojojo. ¡Anda! ¡Pregunta lo que quieras!

Natsu- ¿Qué se hace en una cita?

Cuervo- ¿eso es todo? ¿Enserio solo vienes a molestarme por eso?

Natsu- si- lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que sorprendió a Cuervo- ¿Entonces me dirás?

Cuervo- sí, claro. Presta mucha atención- Natsu se le quedo mirando de una manera muy penetrante- tampoco exageres Natsu… ¿Dónde me quede?

Natsu- no me has dicho nada

Cuervo- bueno como te iba diciendo. En una cita solo tienes que…

\- Adelanto de tiempo-Time skip- (como la ven también se inglish jojojo ok-no)

Día de la cita…11:45 a.m.…gremio de Fairy Tail

Natsu- ¡Happy!

Happy- Natsu ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es hora de comer pescado? Ummm…pescado…rico

Natsu- no, ¿Happy porque siempre piensas en comer pescado?

Happy- el pescado es amor… ¿Qué querías Natsu?

Natsu- ¡ah si! ¿Happy trajiste lo que te encargue?

Happy- ¡aye! Pero ¿para qué quieres eso?

Natsu- las necesito para algo que me menciono Cuervo

Happy- bueno. Natsu ya me voy, hoy Charle y Wendy irán a la piscina en Sabertooth y me invitaron… ya puedo ver a Charle vistiendo traje de baño…Ummm….Charle

Natsu- o-ok…que te valla bien Happy

Dejemos al Happy pervertido con sus sucias fantasías y vamos a ver que está haciendo juvia

Juvia se encontraba en Fairy Hills arreglando todo para su cita con Natsu. En este preciso momento se encuentra viendo que afrodisiaco digo perfume ponerse para atraer más a Natsu, ya que decidió que perfume ponerse se dirigió a toda prisa al gremio.

Al momento de entrar al gremio trato de divisar a Natsu pero por más que buscaba no lo encontraba. En una mesa se encontraba Gray viendo con mucha atención lo que sucedía, viendo que nadie se aproximaba con Juvia intento hacer su jugada a ver si podía reconquistarla y de paso dejar mal a Natsu

Gray- ¡Juvia!- grito Gray acercándose a ella- ¿Cómo estás?

Juvia- Juvia se encuentra bien Gray-san- dijo sin voltear a verlo- ¿se le ofrecia algo?

Gray- n-no, Juvia déjame decirte que hoy te ves hermosa

Juvia- gracias- le contesto de forma cortante- y quisiera pedirle que deje en paz a Juvia que Juvia se encuentra ocupada en este momento

Gray- ¿y se podría qué es eso tan importante que estás haciendo? "ojala y no tenga que ver con ese maldito de cabeza de cerillo"

Juvia- Juvia se encuentra buscando a Natsu-sama para irnos a nuestra cita ¿ahora ya puede dejar en paz a Juvia?

Gray- haa ¿con que eso era? Y ¿Dónde está Natsu? ¿No te habrá dejado plantada?-pregunto a Juvia con toda la maldad del mundo- creo que Natsu no vendrá, tal vez solo estaba jugando contigo y…

Juvia- ¡cállate!- grito enojada- ¡Natsu-sama nunca le haría algo como eso a Juvia!

Gray- Natsu solo está jugando contigo Juvia, desde que se enteró de que tiene a varias mujeres interesadas en él y que es un mago santo se le subió la fama a la cabeza, Natsu solo te ve como su juguete, un objeto que puede usar a su antojo

Juvia- ¡cállate!- volvió a gritarle a gray, interrumpiendo lo que este le iba a decir- ¡cállese por favor Gray-san!

Juvia se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas ya tenía los ojos vidriosos y algo rojos dando a entender que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar. Todos en el gremio tenían puesta la mirada en ellos, unos con ganas de romperle la cara a gray y otros de ayudarle- los chicos que están en contra de Natsu- y las chicas estaban a punto de atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas, hasta erza tenía la espada lista para atacar sin piedad alguna

Gray- di lo que quieras pero Natsu es un maldito que solo obtendrá lo que quiere y te dejara

Gray pensaba que estaba logrando su cometido. A sus ojos Juvia estaba recapacitando y dejaría a Natsu para regresar con él, lejos estaba de saber que su cometido era lo menos que estaba logrando

Juvia- deje de decir cosas tan crueles por favor- rogo Juvia con unas cuantas lagrimas- por favor- susurro- ¿Por qué hace esto?

Gray- para que te des cuenta que Natsu solo te lastimara, yo no lo hare, así que regresa conmigo Juvia

Juvia- Juvia no piensa regresar con Gray-san, Juvia ya no lo ama, Juvia ahora ama a Natsu-sama

Gray- ¡maldita sea, Juvia! ¡Date cuenta que Natsu no te ama, el solo te hará daño!- grito ya enojado-

Juvia ya estaba llorando a lágrima viva por lo que le dijo Gray y este solo seguía lastimándola con sus palabras pero antes de que pudiera continuar un golpe lo mando a volar hasta golpear las puertas del gremio

Natsu- ¡maldito hielito! ¡¿Qué rayos le hiciste a Juvia?!-grito furioso- ¡y más vale que me digas o si no créeme que ni la amistad que tenemos te salvara de la golpiza que te daré!

Así es gente, Natsu apareció y derrumbo a Gray de un golpe, luego abraso a Juvia mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas

Juvia- ¡Natsu-sama!- Juvia le correspondió el abraso mientras lloraba en su pecho- Juvia pensaba que la había dejado plantada- llorando a lagrima suelta- Juvia no quería pensar eso pero vino Gray-san y le comenzó a decir a Juvia que Natsu-sama solo jugaba con ella y cuando obtuviera lo que usted quería dejaría a Juvia sola

Natsu- ¡¿Qué Gray hiso que?! ¡Ahora vera ese maldito!

Cuando Natsu se separa del abrazo de Juvia y se dispone a buscar a Gray, este lo manda a volar contra una mesa del gremio

Gray- ¡aléjate de Juvia!- grito furioso- ¡tú solo le haces daño!

Natsu se levanta y procede a limpiar un poco de sangre que tenía en el labio inferior, ya habiendo limpiado su labio procedió a acercarse a Gray y tomarlo del cuello

Natsu- ¡Maldito, ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que le hago daño a Juvia?! ¡Mira quién la hizo llorar!- grito para luego golpearlo en el estómago- ¡pagaras por hacerla llorar!

Gray se repuso del golpe y procedió a golpear a Natsu

Gray- ¡¿Quién mierda te crees para quitarme a Juvia?!

Natsu- ¡¿a qué te refieres con eso?! ¡Yo no te he quitado a Juvia!

Gray- no te hagas el idiota conmigo, Natsu, ¡siempre aparentando ser amable, gracioso y haciéndote el fuerte, ya estoy harto de ti!

Natsu- ¡explícame, ¿Qué te eh hecho yo para que te hartes de mí?! –Natsu estaba muy confundido y a la vez enojado con gray- ¡dime, maldita sea!

Gray- ¡no te hagas el idiota conmigo, bien sabes a que me refiero! ¡primero te haces el héroe después de haber vencido a los dragones, luego te llevas toda la fama quitándonos los trabajos, luego te premiaron dándote un puesto entre los magos santos y todos sabemos que no tienes derecho de estar entre ellos! ¡Solo eres un maldito hipócrita, Natsu, pero como si no fuera poco ahora vienes a robarme a Juvia, te odio Natsu!

Nadie en el gremio daba crédito a lo que había dicho el mago de hielo, ¿todo lo que le dijo a Juvia fue por celos? ¿Tenía celos de Natsu? Pero antes de que Natsu le contestara algo, alguien se metió a la "conversación"

Juvia- ¡Natsu-sama no es como usted dice! ¡Él es bondadoso, amable y humilde, nunca ha presumido de su poder mágico o sus logros que ha hecho! Gray-san no tiene el derecho de hablar así de él y quisiera preguntarle ¿desde cuándo Juvia le pertenece a Gray-san?

Gray- claro que si es así, además pensé que me amabas Juvia ¿Por qué no regresas conmigo, Juvia? Deja a ese idiota y ven conmigo te prometo que no te despreciare nunca más, te hare feliz y algún día nos casaremos pero regresa conmigo

(Busquen el ost de Naruto: man of the world) nota: tolo lo que sigue lo dice Juvia

Juvia- usted perdió su oportunidad con Juvia. Cuando Juvia estaba sola en Phantom Lord, Juvia sentía que necesitaba de alguien para llenar el vacío en su corazón. Cuando Juvia peleo con Gray-san y luego usted la salvo, Juvia pensó que usted era lo que Juvia necesitaba, que usted era lo que Juvia necesitaba para llenar ese espacio en el corazón de Juvia, el que la haría sentir cálida por su bondad y su amor pero….

Usted solo lastimo a Juvia, siempre despreciándola, haciéndola a un lado y por más que Juvia se esforzara nunca le hizo caso, Juvia pensó en quitarse la vida, Juvia pensaba que sin Gray-san Juvia no necesitaba vivir y que tal vez cuando Juvia no estuviera, Gray-san la extrañaría y lloraría por ella. Juvia estaba a punto de quitarse la vida pero gracias a Natsu-sama ella no lo hizo, mostrándole esa encantadora sonrisa, diciéndole que todo estaría mejor, que no se rindiera por más fuerte que fuera el obstáculo y que si se esforzaba lo suficiente lograría romper el hielo en el corazón de Gray-san.

Juvia pensó que sería buena idea intentarlo otra vez, pero… Juvia volvió a fallar…Juvia sentía que su vida llego a su fin…que nadie la amaría…que nadie le ayudaría… que solo sería ella y la lluvia por siempre como cuando estaba en Phantom lord, pero un día juvia encontró el sol en la tormenta, un sol que por más fuerte que fuera la tormenta no la dejaría de alumbrar y darle su calor…ese sol es Natsu-sama, él le mostro a Juvia a que no importaba cuantas veces la vida te tumbe te puedes volver a levantar y es por eso que Juvia ama a Natsu-sama.

Juvia por fin encontró el sol que tanto busco, encontrándolo en la persona que menos selo espero, ahora Juvia comprende por qué su rival de amor ama tanto a Natsu-sama, él es como un sol, en ocasiones es rudo, torpe y muy denso pero no importa cuántas veces la vida lo tumbe, él siempre se levanta con una sonrisa y con más ganas que la vez anterior. Ahora Juvia tiene el calor de un sol y no el frio de un iceberg.

-den por terminada la canción-

La pobre Juvia estaba llorando, algunas personas en el gremio lloraban y otros tenían la cabeza gacha (los que tenían la cabeza gacha era porque se burlaban de Juvia diciendo que Gray nunca le aria caso y cosas así). Natsu estaba realmente furioso y al parecer Gray igual pero por diferentes motivos

Gray- ah ya entiendo…me dejaste a mí por este idiota solo porque te ignoraba- Gray tomo un descanso y su cara cambio a una de maldad completa- ¡¿Y cómo querías que no te ignorara?! Te la pasabas todo el día hostigándome, ya me tenías arto…hooo…ya me di cuenta del porque te gusta el idiota de Natsu, como él no te dice nada porque lo andes siguiendo ya piensas que él te ama o que tienes alguna esperanza con el ¿verdad? ¡Jajaja! ¡Quiero que sepas que para él solo eres una puta! ¡Una zorra que se arrastra por el primer hombre que le da una sonrisa amable!- Gray se estaba dejando llevar por sus celos y empezó a hablar de mas- ¡que idiota fui, me hubiera acostado contigo mientras pude ¿pero aun puedo verdad?! Ya que solo eres una pu…

Juvia cada vez lloraba más fuerte por las palabras de su ex-amor, quería morirse, comenzó a creerse todas y cada una de las cosas que le había dicho Gray, hasta que de un de repente Gray se calló, miro asía donde se encontraba Gray y se dio cuenta que Natsu lo tenía tomado del cuello

Natsu- ¡maldito bastardo, te puedo dejar pasar que me insultes o que me golpees pero nadie, absolutamente nadie se mete con mis chicas- Natsu realmente estaba furioso y tenía una cara que asustaría hasta Zeref y Acnologia- ahora te hare saber qué pasa cuando alguien se mete con una persona importante para mi- Natsu se acercó al oído de Gray y le susurro- de esta nadie te salva

Natsu comenzó a subir su poder mágico, su cuerpo se cubrió con sus flamas más los rayos que obtuvo de Laxus, cada vez su poder subía más y cuando estaba a punto de golpear a Gray una voz lo detuvo

Voz- ¡¿Qué creen que hacen par de idiotas?!

Cuando voltearon a ver quién hablo se dieron cuenta que era el maestro Makarov, todos en el gremio esperaban ver cómo reaccionarían Natsu y Gray. Natsu soltó a Gray y se dirigió a donde Juvia, la abrazo para luego cargarla de manera nupcial y salir del gremio sin decir nada. De igual manera se retiró Gray, solo que este salió junto con los demás chicos del E.A.N (Escuadrón Anti Natsu)

Makarov- que alguien me explique qué sucedió… ¡de inmediato!

Mirajane- yo le explico maestro

Makarov- gracias Mira- Mirajane le explico todo lo sucedido, desde la entrada de Juvia hasta la cita que tenía con Natsu este día- entonces ¿Gray quiso recuperar a Juvia, luego insulto a Natsu para ver si así hacia desistir a Juvia y como no obtuvo resultados se desquito con Juvia hasta que llego Natsu y le bajo los sumos de un golpe, verdad?

Mirajane- así es maestro

Makarov- sabía que las declaraciones traerían problemas pero no esperaba que llegaran a tanto

Liz- ¡¿ese idiota que se cree?!- grito Liz de manera furiosa- yo le hubiera roto la cabeza de hielo que tiene con una silla pero ya vera cuando me lo tope- siguió murmurando insultos y amenazas a Gray-

Cuervo- es compresible que se haiga puesto celoso y todo pero…haber insultado así a Juvia, eso no estuvo nada bien, todo tiene su límite y está claro que Gray se lo paso por los hue…

Erza- cállate Cuervo, bien pudiste haber hecho algo, al igual que alguno de nosotros pero solo nos quedamos viendo como lastimaban a Juvia

Lisanna- con cuerdo contigo erza pero ¿notaron como reacciono Natsu?

Lucy- nunca había visto a Natsu de esa manera, de verdad que estaba furioso

Kana- pero eso no es todo, yo pienso que Natsu de verdad quería aplastar a Gray ¿sintieron su poder mágico? Pensé que lo mataría

Makarov- es verdad, Natsu libero mucho de su poder mágico ¡uff! ¡Qué bueno que llegue a tiempo!

Wendy- ¿creen que Natsu-san y Juvia-san estén bien?

Kana- sí, yo pienso que si además ¿si se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo?

Mirajane- yo lo escuche perfectamente fufufú

Lucy- ¿A qué se refieren?

Erza/Lisanna/Liz- ¡explíquense!

Kana- ya, ya, no se alteren, lo que pasa es que Natsu dijo "absolutamente nadie se mete con mis chicas"

Liz- ¿eso significa que nos ama?-pregunto confundida- porque para mí eso suena como una declaración de un macho a otro macho para que no se acerquen a su hembra, casi como un animal

Mirajane- no estas lejos de la realidad Liz, solo que Natsu no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo ya que fue… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¡A ya se! Fue por así decirlo su instinto de macho alfa

Liz- ¿he?

Erza- creo entender a qué te refieres Mira- Liz/Lucy y Lisanna se le quedaron viendo como pidiendo una explicación- no sé cómo explicarlo, mejor llamemos a un amigo mío que es un experto haber que nos dice (no me robe la frase del wey de los empeños) ¡cuervo!

Cuervo- estoy aquí no tienes que gritar

Erza- cállate y no me conteste basura, ahora ve a traer al experto y si se reúsa usa nuestro as bajo la manga

Cuervo- ¡si, Erza-sama!

5min. Después

Cuervo había llegado con el experto, cabe aclarar que este venia maldiciendo a todo ser viviente o cosa que se mueva

Cuervo- ¡Misión cumplida Erza-sama, aquí está el experto!

Erza- te tardaste basura pero bien echo- le lanza un hueso- ahora ve a jugar al patio

Cuervo- no sé cómo me rebaje a un simple perro- llorando- pero este hueso de verdad que esta bueno ¡waff!

Ya que se fue cuervo, se voltearon a ver al experto y entonces hablo Liz

Liz- no te quedes para y comienza a hablar, Gajeel

Gajeel- ¿Qué quieren saber? Y deja de apurarme por favor

Lucy- ¿nos podrías explicar el porqué de la reacción de Natsu?

Gajeel- ¿eh?

Kana- que expliques porque Natsu estuvo a punto de matar a Gray

Gajeel- bueno eso es fácil, salamander al ser criado por un dragón al igual que yo y Wendy tendemos a ser sobreprotectores con nuestras parejas o futuras parejas

Lucy- pero ninguna de nosotras es pareja de Natsu aun

Gajeel- te lo pondré fácil, cuando un dragón tiene sentimientos o interés en una hembra este la defenderá de todo lo que le quiera hacer daño, no importa quien sea, es más si el mismo Igneel intentara atacarlas a ustedes créanme que Natsu pelearía a muerte por ustedes. En resumen, los dragones son celosos y posesivos, no dejaran que ningún otro macho se le acerque a su hembra y menos que la intente lastimar

Erza- gracias por la explicación Sr. Experto

Gajeel- como sea, solo les diré algo, si algún otro hombre se les acerca intentando cortejarlas créanme que salamander no dudara en golpearlo hasta que no se les quiera volver a acercar, ahora sí, adiós

Gajeel se alejó de con las chicas, las cuales siguieron hablando sobre el tema en cuestión que era: ¿Cómo recompensarían la valentía de Natsu? Dejemos a las chicas y vamos a ver qué hace Gray y los E.A.N

-con Gray y los E.A.N—

Jellal- creo que te pasaste con Juvia

Laxus- es cierto, ahora menos quera regresar contigo

Elfman- ¡gritarle a las mujeres no es de Hombres!

Loke- además tuviste suerte que el idiota de Natsu no te hubiera golpeado, si no ahorita estarías en el hospital o en el cementerio

Laxus- odio admitirlo pero la mirada que tenía Natsu decía "habla y te matare"

Gildarts- nunca me imaginé ver una expresión como esa en Natsu, de verdad que se a echo fuerte

Jellal- aun no alcanza al maestro o a ti Gildarts pero de verdad que tiene un poder mágico asombroso

Gildarts- no creas Jellal pero, Natsu ya supero al maestro en poder mágico-serio- lo único que no sabe cómo usarlo es demasiado impulsivo

Loke- es ver…

Gray- ¡cállense la maldita boca! ¡¿Seguirán hablando todo el maldito día de Natsu?!

Jellal- no es para que te pongas de esa manera, ahora dinos ¿Qué harás con Juvia?

Gray- nada, ¿Qué más puedo hacer? El plan que tenía se me fue de las manos y termine insultándola e insultando a Natsu jajaja soy un idiota

Laxus- mas bien un gran idiota jajaja

Elfman- ¡ser idiota es de hombres desnudos!

Todos rieron unos momentos pero luego se pusieron serios

Loke- pero ya enserio, ¿Qué harás?

Gray- como les dije: nada. Por mi idiotez deje ir a Juvia, solo puedo pedir que Natsu la haga feliz o si no la pagara muy caro muajaja

Gildarts- haces bien en dejarla ir, ahora ella podrá ser feliz- Gray lo miro un rato y luego sonrió de una manera triste pero con cierta felicidad al saber que la mujer que ama será feliz, al menos ella- ¡Así Natsu dejara en paz a mi Kana-chan jajaja!

Jellal- ¡es cierto, ahora mi Erza debe estar triste porque Juvia se quedó con Natsu, es momento que llegue a apacharla y mostrar que soy confiable así ella se olvidara de Natsu y regresara a mi muajaja!

Loke- lo siento Gray- Gray lo miro esperanzado pensado que el trataría de reconfortarlo- pero por idiota se te fue Juvia jajaja ¡idiota, idiota jajaja! ¡Ahora a conquistar a Lucy! –desapareció como un espíritu lo hace-

Elfman- ¡aprovecharse de un amigo caído es de hombres! ¡Burlarse de ellos es de los más hombres! – Salió corriendo en dirección al gremio- ¡hombres!- grito a lo lejos

Ahora solo quedaban Gray y Laxus

Laxus- idiota –desapareció en un rayo amarillo (jeje chiste, soy requetechistoso)

Gray- malditos idiotas, pero no es momento de deprimirme ¡mejor iré a reconquista a Juvia!

Bien dicen que los idiotas no entienden de ninguna manera. Vamos ahora con Juvia y Natsu que se encuentran en el parque de Magnolia

-parque de Magnolia-

Natsu y Juvia se encontraban en la sombra de un árbol, Juvia aún seguía abrasada de Natsu (que suertudo) ella seguía llorando. Al parecer se traumo por lo que le dijo Gray y Natsu estaba hecho una furia, el seguía enojado con Gray por lo que le dijo a Juvia y se sentía frustrado por no haberlo hecho pagar por lo que le hizo

Todo seguía en silencia hasta que Juvia lo rompió después de haberse sonado la nariz

Juvia- Natsu-sama- susurro- ¿usted odia a Juvia?

Natsu- ¿Por qué dices eso Juvia?- pregunto sorprendido- ¿es que hice algo que te haiga echo pensar eso?

Juvia- no, usted no dijo nada, es por lo que dijo Gray-san

Natsu- ese idiota pero ya vera cuando me lo encuentre, ni el maestro lo salvara de la golpiza que le daré

Juvia- ¿Natsu-sama, usted también piensa que Juvia es una puta?

Natsu- ¡maldita sea, claro que no!- se levantó y se paró enfrente de Juvia- nunca pero nunca lo vuelvas a decir o pensar, tu nunca serás alguien así, tu eres: dulce, amable, inteligente, cariñosa, alegre, algo pervertida, aunque eso me gusta- murmuro y antes que Juvia le preguntara sobre su sangrado en la nariz el continuo- y también eres muy linda

Juvia- ¿de verdad usted piensa eso de Juvia, Natsu-sama?

Natsu- claro- le contesto sin dudarlo- así que por favor no vuelvas a creer lo que otra gente dice de ti y más si es un idiota congelado al cual lo único que le gusta es comer nieve estando desnudo en el polo norte

Juvia- gracias por pensar así de mi Natsu-sama- lo abrazo- es tan cálido- susurro pero Natsu oídos locos la escucho y se sonrojo un poco-

Natsu- ahora que lo pienso por poco se me olvida lo que te compre, cierra los ojos Juvia

Juvia- ¿para qué quiere que cierre los ojos, Natsu-sama?

Natsu- tú solo hazlo

Juvia comenzó a fantasear sobre que sería su regalo

Imaginación de Juvia:

Se puede ver a un Natsu versión hermoso con un aniño de oro que tenía un hermoso zafiro azul. Natsu se hincaba mientras una ráfaga de viento estilo la rosa de Guadalupe le movía el cabello y con la luz del sol le brillaba el rostro como si le hubieran untado grasa para pulir y lo pulieran hasta que brillaba tanto como la calva de Jura

Juvia- ¿Por qué se inca Natsu-sama?

Natsu- solo hare algo que debí de haber hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, desde el primer día que te conocí me enamore de ti Juvia… ¿Juvia Loxar te casarías conmigo?

Juvia- ¡sí! ¡Acepto casarme con usted Natsu-sama!

Natsu beso a Juvia, ella por su parte regreso el beso que cada momento se hacía más apasionado, cada segundo que pasaba sus deseos salían a la superficie

Juvia- Natsu-sama, n-no po-podemos hacer e-eso aquí- dijo entre jadeante y con pena- estamos en un lugar público (ellos siguen en el parque)

Natsu- ¿y qué tiene de malo que estemos en un lugar público? ¿Sabes que soy un dragón, verdad?-ella solo asiente- entonces has de saber que nosotros los dragones somos posesivos y que no nos importa lo que los demás piensen ¿verdad?

Juvia- s-si

Natsu- entonces no tiene nada de malo demostrar nuestro amor ¿verdad?

Juvia- no es que sea malo Natsu-sama… pero hacer eso está mal, estamos en el parque

Natsu- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Qué íbamos a hacer?

Juvia- n-no me haga decirlo Natsu-sama

Natsu- ¿Por qué?- pregunto juguetón- ¿Qué tiene de vergonzoso?

Juvia- todo, es muy vergonzoso hablar sobre eso en público

Natsu- dime que es vergonzoso- Natsu volvió a besar a Juvia pero esta vez el introdujo su lengua- dime, no seas mala con tu futuro esposo- volvió a besarla-

Juvia- n-no po-podemos t-tener se-se-sexo en público-casi se muere de la vergüenza pero ya la estaba empezando a ignorar gracias a Natsu y sus besos- me-mejor va-vamos a un ho-hotel

Juvia había perdido completamente la cordura

Natsu- lo que princesa mande- la tomo estilo nupcial- ahora vamos a entregarnos a nuestro amor

Ya cuando llegaron al hotel y pidieron la suite de lujo que de pura casualidad tenían desocupada y eso que hace 5 min estaba reservada para el Rey de Fiore pero le dijeron que el rey enfermo de diarrea crónica y que cancelaria la reservación. Lo que nadie sabía es que Natsu le rezo al dios Reptilian95, el dios de los pervertidos y al Onii-sama para que tuviera suerte.

Ya estando en la suite, Natsu acostó a Juvia en la cama, la comenzó a desvestir y a besarla, Natsu solo paro para decirle

Natsu- espero que aguantes Juvia porque hoy te daré duro contra el muro, macizo contra el piso y sin pena sobre

Y cuando estaba a punto de comenzar despertó

-fuera de la imaginación de Juvia-

Juvia despertó de su trance cuando Natsu le quito sus manos de la cara para que ella pudiera ver su regalo

Natsu- toma Juvia, quería darte esto al final de nuestra cita pero mejor te la daré antes de que se me olvide

Juvia-…

Juvia no sabía que decir, el regalo no era como se lo imagino pero tampoco se quedaba atrás. Natsu le regalo un hermoso collar de oro con un corazón y lo que parecían ser topacios simulaban ser gotas de agua, todo junto a una nota que decía: tal vez no es el mejor collar, ni el más caro pero te puedo asegurar que te lo doy con todo mi corazón y que mientras lo tengas yo estaré contigo, mira atrás del collar

Al mirar tras del collar tenía un pequeño grabado que decía propiedad de Natsu, si tal vez sonaba muy posesivo pero para Juvia era algo muy tierno. Lo que nadie sabía que quien mando a poner eso fue Happy el aprendiz del troll más grande del mundo (a que saben quién es). Juvia se puso el collar con ayuda de Natsu

Natsu- ¿entonces lista para la mejor cita de tu vida, Juvia?

Juvia- ¡claro que si Natsu-sama! ¿Qué haremos primero?

Natsu- bueno tengo unas cuantas ideas que me dio un amigo "ojala y sirvan las ideas que me dio Cuervo si no ya vera lo que le tengo preparado kukuku"-esto último lo pensó-

Lo ellos no sabían y tampoco las otras 6 sombras femeninas, es que había dos sombras de apariencia femenina y una de forma masculina. Solo se escuchó lo que una sombra dijo

Sombra- espera por mí, mi querida princesa de agua.

espero que aigan disfrutado de este capitulo y sobre los sucesos en la cita los veremos en el próximo capitulo que lo subiré apenas termine unos asuntos pendientes

cual quier cosa ya saben dejen sus comentarios, un saludo bye.


End file.
